Tacy Sami
by Mari32
Summary: Dalsze losy Innej. Akcja dzieje się pięć lat po urodzeniu dzieci.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Minęło pięć lat od zakończenia szkoły. Nie wszystko ułożyło się dobrze.

Dzieci przestały rosnąć dwa lata temu. Niestety serce Cecyli i Petera nie wytrzymało tego tempa. Przestało bić nagle. Carlisle długo się męczył, by przywrócić im rytm. Prawie ich straciliśmy. Po tym wypadku baliśmy się o pozostałe. Doktor przeprowadził badania i okazało się że ta dwójka ma wadę serca taką jak Edward. Przeszli operację i na razie czują się dobrze. Obecnie dzieci wyglądają na dziesięciolatków. Rosną normalnie. Co do mnie i Edwarda, to po chorobie dzieci przeprowadziliśmy się do Miami. Klimat w Forks był dla nich zabójczy. Pomógł nam Kajusz. Często nas odwiedza. Mieszkamy nad morzem. Razem z nami przeprowadzili się Carlisle i Esme, oraz Alice i Jasper i ich synek Rob. No i oczywiście Nauhel, który zamieszkał z Carlislem i Esme. Mam wrażenie, że darzy Renesme uczuciem i to z wzajemnością. Miałabym ochotę mu kark przekręcić, jak widzę ich razem. Mieszkamy wszyscy na tym samym osiedlu domków jednorodzinnych, ale każda rodzina osobno. Niedawno skończyliśmy studia. Uwierzcie mi lub nie, ale zostałam prokuratorem generalnym. Edward i Nauhel postanowili założyć agencje detektywistyczną THE CULLEN'S DETECTIVES. Embry chodzi do Liceum. Jest nadal dla rodzeństwa niedoścignionym wzorem. Wczoraj poszedł surfować. Ledwo go odratowali, bo wpadł w glony i się zaplątał. Przebywa w szpitalu. Młodsze dzieci chodzą do podstawówki.

Jasper skończył studia i został kardiologiem. Razem z Carlislem prowadzą prywatną praktykę. Alice, cóż jest sobą. Dziecko jej nie zmieniło. Nie dalej jak wczoraj zostawiła synka na placu zabaw, zagadała się z koleżanką i sama wróciła do domu. Dopiero po trzech godzinach zorientowała się że go nie ma. Z płaczem przybiegła do mnie, bym pomogła go jej znaleźć. Myślałam, że Jasper ją udusi gdy się o tym dowiedział.

Emm i Ross zostali w Forks. Pracują w domu Matki i Dziecka. Zaprzyjaźnili się się z Samem i Emily.


	2. Rozdział 1

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

**- **Mamo !

Wrzask mojego syna dochodził do mnie z oddali.

- Mamo !

- Mamo !

- Co?! - wydarłam się niesamowicie.

- Jesteśmy głodni - odpowiedział dziecięcy chórek.

- Dajcie mi pięć minut. Zaraz wstanę.

**- **Mamo za pięć minut musisz wyjechać, by odebrać Embry'ego ze szpitala.

No tak zapomniałam. Dziś mój wspaniałomyślny syn wychodzi ze szpitala. Kiedy wspomnę ten jego wypadek, to aż ciarki mnie przechodzą.

_RETROSPEKCJA_

_Dryń ... Dryń ... Dryń ..._

_- Dom państwa Cullen, w czym mogę pomóc?_

_- Chciałbym rozmawiać z Edwardem lub Isabellą Cullen._

_- Cholera jasna ... - jak zwykle coś wykombinowali. - Jestem Isabella Cullen._

_- Czy ma pani syna o imieniu Embry?_

_- Tak to mój syn - odpowiedziałam, a w myślach klęłam na całego "niech no ja go tylko dostanę w swoje ręce. Kończyny mu z dupy powyrywam." - Co się stało?_

_- Wyłowiliśmy pani syna z Oceanu._

_Zauważyłam czarne mroczki przed oczami._

_- Czy on ... - nie, on musi żyć, bo to ja go muszę zamordować._

_- Jest pod respiratorem. Nie odzyskał przytomności od godziny._

_- Matko Boska, zatłukę tego sukinsyna. Proszę mi podać w jakim szpitalu się znajduje. _

_- __South Miami Hospital._

_- Czy ktoś poinformował doktora Cullena?_

_- Doktora Carlisla Cullena? Tego chirurga._

_- Tak, ten su..., dzieciak to jego wnuk._

_- Zaraz wyślę mu powiadomienie na pager. _

_- Dziękuje, będę za dwadzieścia minut. Do widzenia._

_Wykręciłam numer Edwarda._

_- Kochanie czy to coś ważnego, wiszę właśnie na linie ,na dwudziestym piętrze._

_- Co ty do kurwy odpierdalasz. Chcesz się zabić?!_

_- Pamiętasz Smithów, jego żona jest z kochankiem na osiemnastym piętrze hotelu Fortune Hause Hotel._

_- I jak rozumiem chcesz im zrobić zdjęcie, tak?_

_- No tak ... _

_- Ty idioty, oszołomie, ośle patentowany, a po jaką cholerę kupiliśmy teleobiektyw z ogniskową 200 mm?!_

_- Nie wiem._

_- Jak złamiesz kark, to uwierz mi, że nauczę się voo doo i ożywię cię, by jeszcze raz zamordować._

_- Kochanie, co się stało?_

_- Co się stało? Nic się kurwa nie stało. Twój syn, od godziny leży nieprzytomny pod respiratorem, a ty mnie się pytasz, co się stało?_

_- Kto, Carl?_

_- Nie, do cholery. Embry jest w South Miami Hospital._

_- Będę tam za jakieś pół godziny._

_Kiedy parkowałam samochód na parkingu szpitalnym, zobaczyłam mojego męża. W kominiarce i czarnym kombinezonie wbiegał akurat do szpitala, po pięciu sekundach został wyprowadzony przez ochronę._

_- Tam leży mój syn ... - awanturował się Edward. Zaczęłam się śmiać. Nagle mój wzrok powędrował na dół i aż się zachłysnęłam. Okazało się, że zamiast spódniczki miałam na sobie halkę i to jasnoróżową. Do tego niebieskie buty i żółty top. Kolorystyka zabójcza. _

_- Czy chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego paradujesz po parkingu szpitalnym w halce?- dobiegł mnie z tyłu głos Jaspera._

_- Embry jest w szpitalu pod respiratorem. Od ponad godziny jest nieprzytomny._

_- Cholera jasna, czy on nigdy nie zmądrzeje. Chodź. Zaraz cię do niego zaprowadzę. _

_Pędem ruszyliśmy do wejścia. Po drodze zwinęłam Edwardowi (który cały czas kłócił się z ochroną) kominiarkę z głowy i popatrzyłam na niego z dezaprobatą._

_- Pomyśl szpiegu, najprostsze rozwiązanie zawsze jest w modzie._

_- Szlak, zapomniałem o kominiarce._

_- A no zapomniałeś, a teraz do Embry'ego._

_W pokoju był już Carlisle i patrzył na jego wyniki._

_- Carlisle, co mu się stało?_

_- Postanowił poserfować na falach. _

_- Zatłukę gnojka, jak się ocknie. Przecież tłumaczyłam mu jak wół cielęciu, że nie może iść w tym miesiącu, bo ocean jest pełen glonów._

_- Przez pięć minut był pod wodą._

_- Mam nadzieje, że nic mu się nie stanie? - tym razem Edward zapytał podchodząc do łóżka._

_- Ma bardzo niskie ciśnienie, problemy z oddychaniem i arytmię serca._

_- Carlisle, po ludzku? - a moje serce prawie stanęło._

_- Jest z nim bardzo źle. Jeżeli wyjdzie, będzie musiał brać leki nasercowe i rozszerzające płuca przez bardzo długi czas. Poza tym, nie wiem jakie spustoszenie w jego mózgu, zrobiło to pięciominutowe niedotlenienie. Teraz najważniejsze to go dobu ... _

_Nagle aparatury zaczęły mocno pikać, spojrzałam na nie i zamarło mi serce. Embry leżał na łóżku i zaczął się dusić. W tym momencie do pokoju wpadł Carl i reszta wspaniałej piątki prowadzona przez babcię Esme. Mój syn potknął się o próg i z impetem wpadł na mnie. Ja poleciałam na Embry'ego i bezpardonowo uderzyłam w jego klatkę piersiową. Pikanie aparatury ustało. Nie pewnie podniosłam oczy, na ciało leżące pode mną. Embry zaczął się krztusić i wyjmować rurkę. Na to podbiegł Carlisle i mu pomógł. Kiedy młody pozbył się rurki jęknął i spojrzał na mnie._

_- Czemu u licha łamiesz mi żebra? - Embry zaskrzeczał. - Nigdy nie posunęliście się do bicia. Aż tak się na mnie wkurzyłaś._

_- Złamane żebro to nic, w porównaniu z tym co cie czeka po powrocie do domu! - wrzasnęłam i uściskałam go mocno._

_- Mama ma rację synu. Przeholowałeś i to solidnie - poparł mnie Edward czochrając fryzurkę naszego syna._

_KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI_

Okazało się, że ma dużo siniaków, musi zażywać leki by doprowadzić serce do normalności i ma się oszczędzać. Tak ... Jak sprawić by nadpobudliwy nastolatek siedział w fotelu, zamiast biegać, grać w piłkę, czy jeździć na rolkach? Edward radzi by go przywiązać. Ja obawiam się, że ani krzesło, ani sznurki, ani moje nerwy tego nie wytrzymają. Postanowiliśmy wdrożyć go do pracy Edwarda. Będzie siedział i wpisywał dane do komputera. Czyli zajmie się biurokracją.

- MAMO!

- Już wstaje - nagle coś mnie zastanowiło. - Hej pięciu wspaniałych, czy wy nie powinniście być już w szkole?

- No bo widzisz mamusiu ... - zaczęła Nessi.

- My ... - włączył się Carl.

- Musisz iść do szkoły - Dokończył Peter.

- EDWARD!

- ... EDWARD! - nikt się nie odzywał, ani też nigdzie w domu go nie zastałam. - Gdzie jest wasz ojciec?

- Yyyy ...

- Carl, w tej chwili chcę wiedzieć gdzie jest twój tata.

- No cóż, Embry czeka ...

- Carl jeżeli za dziesięć sekund, nie dowiem się gdzie znajduje się mój mąż, to obiecuje ci, że po raz pierwszy użyje siły fizycznej przy karaniu dzieci.

- Poszedł do Twilight - padła odpowiedź. Jednak moje dzieci, czegoś się przez te pięć lat nauczyły. Chwileczkę ...

- TWILIGHT?! Co on do cholery robi w tej spelunce?!

- Może poszedł się upić? - nieśmiało zasugerowała Cecyly.

- Cecyly? - spojrzałam na nią złowieszczo.

- Ja nic nie wiem - rzuciła i uciekła z pokoju. Wyjęłam telefon i zadzwoniłam do Jaspera.

- Co jest siostra? - odezwał się Jasper.

- Daj mi Alice.

- Śpi - zamknęłam oczy i policzyłam do dziesięciu. - Trudno, musisz wystarczyć mi ty. Podjedź po mnie za pięć minut.

- Coś się stało? - spytał zdenerwowany.

- Na razie jeszcze nie, ale mam ochotę porządnie przyłożyć Edwardowi.

- A czym, na Boga ci podpadł?

- Wyobraź sobie, że poszedł do TWILIGHT.

- A co on tam robi? Ma ochotę na dziwkę. To przecież podrzędna agencja towarzyska. Jak chciał się zabawić, to podałbym mu adresy paru lepszych klubów.

- O czym ty mówisz. TWILIGHT to bar.

- To kamuflaż. Chociaż osobiście nie polecam tego przybytku. Brudna pościel, pełno karaluchów, klienci często łapią choroby, po pobycie w tamtym miejscu. Co innego Cara - Mia przy ...

- Jasper, a po cholerę mi kurwy? Nie jestem lesbijką! - wydarłam się na niego na całe gardło.

- Ale tam też są ...

- Módl się lepiej, aby miał dobry powód by tam być, inaczej osobiście pozbawię go pewnej części ciała. I to bez znieczulenia - zawrzało we mnie.

- Auć - zaśmiał się szwagier i się rozłączył. Ubrałam się w minutę i zeszłam na dół. Dzieciaki jadły płatki. Zrobiłam sobie kawę i delektowałam się gorzkim napojem.

- Szybko, co nabroiliście?

- Nic.

- Lizi, samo nic się nie dzieje. Coście zrobili?

- A uwierzysz jak powiem, że to wszystko jedna wielka pomyłka?

- Co?

- Ktoś coś zobaczył, potem potem coś pomyślał i to doszło do uszu dyrektora - Renesme próbowała wyjaśnić to po swojemu.

- Renesme, przejdź na angielski.

- Chodzi o to, że ktoś widział jak Carl uderza pewną dziewczynkę. Ta osoba, co to widziała, pomyślała że Carl się nad nią znęca i zgłosiła to dyrektorowi.

- No dobrze, ale czemu Carl uderzył kogoś, i to dziewczynkę? - byłam już całkiem zdezorientowana. Carl jest najspokojniejszy z całej piątki.

- No bo to prostytutka - wyjaśniła Cecy.

W tym momencie w drzwiach kuchennych pojawił się Jasper. Szczęka opadła mu na dół. Ja zaczęłam się krztusić kawą.

- Kim jest? - zapiszczałam.

- Prostytutką. Kate umawia się z każdym chłopakiem, który jest gotów ją pocałować. Uparła się na mnie i Petera. Nic do niej nie dociera. Wczoraj podeszła do nas i powiedziała nam, że nie chce by Nessy Lizi i Cecy za nami chodziły, bo ja jestem jej chłopakiem, a Peter jest chłopakiem Maggie. Poza tym nie wierzy by ktoś taki jak my, mógł mieć tak szkaradne siostry. Zawrzało we mnie i poniosło mnie. Uderzyłem ją z liścia. Ot i cała sprawa.

- A co one mają z tym wspólnego? - spytałam się pokazując na jego siostry.

- Widziała to przyjaciółka Kate, Ann. Poleciała po dyra i rozdmuchano całą sprawę. Małe postanowiły się za mną wstawić, dołączył do nich Pete, a wiesz jaką on ma gadkę, no i wyszła pyskówka z dyrektorem Swarzem.

- Nie jesteśmy Małe, ty karaluchu! - krzyknęły równo Renesme, Cecy i Emily. Miałam wrażenie że pękły mi bębenki w uchu.

- Domyślam się. Ponieważ dziś sprawa waszego ojca jest ważniejsza, to nie pójdziecie do szkoły. A żeby wam się nie nudziło, to weźmiecie grabki, oraz miotły i posprzątacie ogród. Zagrabicie trawę, zamieciecie alejki, podlejecie kwiaty. Czy to jasne? - pokiwali głowami. - A jeszcze macie zakaz gier komputerowych na tydzień.

- Mamo - załkała cała piątka.

- Żadnych ale, Cieszcie się że możecie oglądać telewizor i nie zarekwirowałam xboxa.

- Mamusiu, ale my cię tak kochamy - Renesme i te jej sarnie oczy, kto by się temu nie ugiął.

- Dobrze, półtora tygodnia szlabanu na gry komputerowe - chcieli zaoponować, ale widząc mój wzrok od razu zamilkli. Kochane dzieci, tak szybko się uczą.

- Jasper, Twilight.

Wyruszyliśmy. Całą droga zachodziłam w głowę, co Edward może robić. Nie wierzyłam że ma kochankę. On nie z tych mężczyzn. Po jakimś czasie Jasper zatrzymał się i wysiedliśmy przed spelunką. Weszłam do środka i aż mną cofnęło od smrodu. Szukałam Edwarda. Kiedy go zobaczyłam, to wstrząsnęły mną dreszcze. Dwóch facetów trzymało go, a trzeci okładał gdzie popadnie. Zawrzało we mnie.

- Mogą mi panowie powiedzieć z łaski swojej, czemu bijecie mojego męża?

Popatrzyli na mnie i wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Bella panuj nad emocjami. Zaraz nas tu ugotujesz - Jasper syknął mi do ucha.

- Czy dowiem się, czym wam się naraził? - nie zwracałam uwagi na szwagra.

- To głupek jakiś. Myślał że powiemy mu gdzie można znaleźć van Meer'a.

- Panowie, Ja naprawdę mam dziś ciężki dzień. Jeżeli wam życie miłe, to radzę go puścić.

Zaśmiali się.

- Sami tego chcieliście.

Przestałam panować i po minucie, butelki z alkoholem zaczęły wypadać ze swoich miejsc. Całe pomieszczenie zaczęło się trząść. Z ręki wystrzeliły mi iskierki ognia.

- Co do pioruna ... - zaklął siarczyście właściciel lokalu. Ogień tańczył po stolikach, jednakże nic się nie paliło. Podeszłam do Edwarda i skinęłam na Jaspera. Pomogliśmy mu wstać i skierowaliśmy się do wyjścia. Nagle drogę zastąpiło nam dwóch osiłków.

- Patrz Patrick, laska myśli, że wystraszy nas jakieś hokus - pokus.

Po czym uderzył Jaspera w nos. Ten padł jak nieżywy. Ledwo byłam w stanie trzymać Edwarda, by nie zaliczył gleby, jak to zwykł mówić Embry.

- Facet, prosisz się o kłopoty - wysyczałam. Nie byłam w stanie już trzymać moich emocji na wodzy. Nie chcąc poparzyć męża, położyłam go koło szwagra. Stanęłam przed mężczyznami i zapłonęłam (nie mówię to w przenośni, po prostu płonęłam), zaczęłam się trząść i nastąpił wybuch. Kiedy spojrzałam na skalę zniszczeń skamieniałam.

- Pozwę panią do sądu ! Zapłaci pani za wszystko ! - dar się właściciel przybytku.

- Nie radzę. Ten blondyn to jeden z najbardziej znanych kardiologów w Miami, a on - tu wskazałam na Edwarda - to mąż prokurator generalnej stanu Miami.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz, ty masz tylko ...

- Dwadzieścia trzy lata. Tak wiem o tym.

- Wynoście się stąd.

- Czy pan uważa, że będę w stanie wynieść ich obu. Muszę zadzwonić po teścia - to mówiąc wyjęłam komórkę. Odebrał po trzecim sygnale.

- Bello, czy w tym jak mówiłem do was, by nie dzwonić przed dwunastą było coś niezrozumiałego.

- Carlisle, Jasper i Edward leżą nieprzytomni w TWILIGHT.

- Zabalowali?

- Chciałabym. Edwarda pobili, a Jasper ma chyba złamaną szczękę.

- Myślałem, że jak zostałaś prokuratorem, to się ustatkował.

- Chciałoby się.

- Będę za pięć minut.

Odłożyłam słuchawkę. Ukucnęłam obok szwagra i męża,

- Czemu do cholery to zrobiłeś. Nie musisz przecież uganiać się za nikim sam. Mogłeś tu przysłać Nauhela,

- Jemu też by przyłożyli - wyjęczał idiota.

- Tak, ale uwierz mi, mam ochotę sama porządnie mu przyłożyć za to jak zachowuje się przy Nessi.

- Kochanie, on jej nie kocha jak mężczyzna kobietę. On ją po prostu ubóstwia jak ... jakiś fan swojego idola.

- Jeszcze tego tylko nam potrzeba. Ta smarkula i tak ma już zbyt wybujałe ego. - jęknęłam.

- Porozmawiam z nimi. Naprawdę, nie musisz się nimi przejmować.

- Edward Nessi ma pięć lat, a Nauhel traktuje ją jak jakieś bóstwo. Nosi ją na rękach, Wszędzie za nią chodzi jak jakiś ... piesek. Mała zaczyna go kokietować.

- Wydaje ci się.

- Czyżby, Nie dalej jak wczoraj, ubrała spódniczkę ledwo zakrywającą jej tyłek. Nosi bluzki pokazujące pępek i zaczęła nosić stanik. Wypycha go skarpetkami.

- Cholera, nie wiedziałem że to aż tak poważne.

- Musimy się zastanowić co z tym zrobić. O słyszę już Carlisla.

Mój teść i adopcyjny ojciec zarazem wpadł jak burza do klubu.

- Co do cholery jasnej się tu dzieje? - ten atak wściekłości nie sugeruje nic dobrego. - Po cholerę tu przylazłeś. Nie mogłeś siedzieć z dupą w domu?

Spojrzałam na zegarek Carlisla. Zaklęłam. Chwyciłam komórkę.

- Colin, potrzebuje cię. Zwołaj zebranie sztabu za godzinę.

- Już się robi ... - po czym się wyłączył.

- Co chcesz zrobić?

- Muszę dać im rozporządzenia, Przez jakiś czas będę pracować w domu.

- Odebrałaś Embry'ego?

- A kiedy? Od rana walczę z tobą. Piątka wspaniałych jest zawieszona. Właśnie zajmują się ogródkiem.

- Co wykombinowali? - zaśmiał się Carlisle badając Edwarda.

- Z ich relacji wynika, doszło do źle zrozumianych czynów - faceci parsknęli, a ja westchnęłam - Po prostu Carl uderzył koleżankę. Do dyrektora doszło, że zrobił to specjalnie i wszyscy wdali się z nim w pyskówkę.

- A czemu uderzył swoją koleżankę? - zdziwiony Edward marszczył brwi. Nagle zasyczał. Nawet to go boli. Cholerny, uparty stary tetryk.

- Bo jest prostytutką.

- KIM?! - czterj mężczyźni patrzyli na mnie jak na dziwadło.

- Prostytutką. Poczekajcie, dajcie mi chwilę to może przyopomnę sobie, jak to wytłumaczył. - Na chwilę zatopiłam się we wspomnieniach i wykrzyknęłam. - O już mam. Ta koleżanka, umawia się z każdym chłopakiem, który jest gotów ją pocałować.

- Boże, przecież on ma dopiero ...

- ... dziesięć lat - wciął się doktor, aż zaklęłam.

- Cholera, zawsze o tym zapominam.

- Zobaczymy się w szpitalu. Weź auto Jaspera, a ja swoim zabiorę tych dwóch. No to do zobaczenia.

- Proszę lepiej dbać o klientele. Wiem, że wiele osób wynosi stąd choroby. Burdy pijackie są tu na porządku dziennym. Proszę nad tym popracować. Ma pan tydzień na uporządkowanie tych spraw. I chyba nie muszę mówić, że po tym terminie zjawi się tu inspektor sanitarny, a radiowozy będą jeździć bardzo często koło klubu. Musi pan podnieść trochę poziom usług. I proszę zlikwidować ten burdel na górze. Za to grozi więzienie. - No, to powinno sprawić, że będę z nim miała spokój na jakiś czas. Spojrzałam na zegarek. - Cholera, muszę lecieć na zebranie.


	3. Rozdział 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

**Wspomnienia**

Po zebraniu, na którym byłam obecna tylko ciałem, pojechałam do szkoły załatwić sprawę uziemionej piątki.

- Witam pani Cullen.

- Witam, ja w sprawie dzieci.

- Domyślam się. Dyrektor oczekiwał pani, lub męża rano.

- Tak wiem. Wytłumaczę mu to.

- Proszę iść prosto. Ostatnie drzwi na lewo.

Jakbym miała możliwość zapomnienia tej drogi. Pamiętam nasz pierwszy pobyt tutaj. Zostaliśmy wezwani z powodu Embry'ego.

_Retrospekcja_

_- Dziękuje, ze państwo tak szybko się zjawili._

_- Co się stało? - byłam bardzo zdenerwowana. Embry tydzień temu poszedł do nowej szkoły i już byliśmy wołani do dyrektora._

_- Embry wdał się w bójkę. To już jego trzecia bójka w tym tygodniu._

_- Trzecia?! - zaskowyczałam w szoku._

_- Tak. Zawsze z tym samym chłopakiem. Embry go nienawidzi. _

_- Boże, pamiętasz siebie i Newtona na początku - zrobiłam aluzje do mojego pierwszego spotkania z Edwardem.__1_

_- W kogoś musiał się wrodzić - Edward odchrząknął._

_- Ja rozumiem, ale to musi się skończyć. Oni dezorganizują lekcje - dyrektor nie pozwolił by nasza kłótnia rozgorzała na dobre._

_- Co zrobili?_

_- Pobili o się o kredę i gąbkę na matematyce._

_- Chwileczkę, czy ja dobrze zrozumiałam. Mój syn. Embry. Ten co każdy sprawdzian z matematyki ledwo zalicza na miarki?_

_- Ten sam pani Cullen - dyrektor potwierdził dyrektor._

_- On pobił się z kolegą o kredę i gąbkę? Na matematyce?- Edward nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć_

_- Tak, ale tu nie chodziło o rozwiązanie zadania. Kiedy tylko weszli do sali, oboje rzucili się do kredy i gębki i wszczęli bójkę. Ucierpiało przy tym kilkoro uczni._

_- Jak to? - tym razem Edward był tym bardziej dociekliwym rodzicem._

_- Przewrócili dwie pierwsze ławki, a na końcu zaczęli rzucać się doniczkami._

_- Doniczkami?! - załkałam._

_- Zniszczyli dziesięć doniczek, czterech uczni ze wstrząsem mózgu odwieziono do szpitala. Wielu ma zniszczone ubrania. To po prostu jakaś wojna czy coś._

_- Niech pan podliczy zniszczenia. Zapłacę naszą część. Może mi pan uwierzyć, że więcej tego nie zrobi - powiedziałam z przekonaniem, wiedząc już jaką karę dostanie._

_Koniec retrospekcji_

Oj Embry namęczył się odpracowując zniszczenia. Nigdy więcej nie pobił się z tym kolega. Przez miesiąc się do nas nie odzywał. Stwierdziliśmy z Edwardem, że skoro tak mu się pali do nauki pewnego przedmiotu, trzeba to wykorzystać. Przez dwa miesiące, czyli tyle ile trwało zapłacenie za zniszczenia, z jego kieszonkowego, miał po dwie godziny korepetycji z matematyki dziennie w domu. Po pierwszym tygodniu błagał o cofnięcie kary. Przyniósł pasek i stwierdził, że woli lanie niż tą karę. Od tego czasu nasz syn nie ma problemów z matematyką. Ma same czwórki i piątki ze sprawdzianów. Długo po tej karze mieliśmy z nim spokój.

No i mamy drzwi dyrektora.

- Witam, ja w sprawie ...

- Wspaniałej piątki.

- Niestety - westchnęłam. - Co tym razem wykombinowali?

- Carl, mocno znieważył pewną dziewczynkę. Uderzył i nazwał ją dziwką oraz kurwa.

- Zatłukę tego szczeniaka - wysyczałam.

- Potem cała piątka ubliżyła nauczycielowi, który interweniował. No i na końcu doszło do rzeczy wręcz niewyobrażalnej. Peter zdarł ubranie z koleżanki tej poniżonej przez Carla dziewczynki.

- Zdarł ubranie?! Powiedzieli o pyskówce i o tym, że Carl uderzył jakąś dziewczynkę.

- Może pokaże to co zarejestrowała kamera.

Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Co oni do cholery jasnej wykombinowali. Dyrektor podłączył DVD i włożył płytę. Dwoje chłopców stało przy klasie.

- To Carl i Peter - powiedział dyrektor wskazując na tą dwójkę chłopców. Podeszły do nich dwie dziewczynki, trochę od nich niższe. - To jest Kate, a to Ann - tu wskazał na te dziewczynki.

Na własne oczy widziałam sprzeczkę, o której wspomnieli dzieci i to jak Carl uderzył dziewczynkę. Po chwili Ann pobiegła gdzieś, pewnie do dyrektora. Do pozostałej trójki dołączyły moje córki i zaczęła się kłótnia. Cecy prawie rzuciła się na Kate. Powstrzymała ją Emily, która stała z boku i nie brała udziału w awanturze. Nagle zauważyłam jak Peter podbiega do dziewczynki, a jej ubranie spada.

- Mógłby pan trochę to cofnąć - coś mi tu nie grało.

Dokładnie przyjrzałam się akcji. Peter nie mógł zedrzeć ubrania, bo nie zdążył jej dotknąć. Ale dlaczego nie bronił się, Mój wzrok skierował się na Carla i zamarłam.

- Zatłukę idiotę. Jutro nie będzie mógł usiąść na tyłku, jak się do niego dobiorę.

- Pani Cullen ...

- Dyrektorze, nigdy w życiu nie uderzyłam dziecka, ale jak go dorwę to nie wiem co mu zrobię - nie mogłam złapać powietrza. Wzięłam duży uspokajający oddech. - Rozumiem, że są uziemieni?

- Dziewczynki mogą przyjść jutro, ale chłopcy mają zawieszenie do końca tygodnia.

- Dobrze, obiecuje że to było ostatni raz. Do widzenia.

Wybiegłam i ruszyłam z piskiem opon do domu. Jak dorwę tych idiotów to im nogi z dupy powyrywam. Zaparkowałam pod domem i sprintem znalazłam się w domu. Cała siódemka, tak siódemka bo Embry i Edward też byli już w domu, siedziała i oglądała telewizor. Kiedy wpadłam do pokoju pięć par oczu spojrzało na mnie ze strachem, a dwoje z niepokojem.

- Embry wynieś wszystkie tłukące rzeczy do kuchni - zarządził Edward i stanął za mną. Zaczął mnie głaskać. Zawsze przynosiło mi to spokój. Niestety nie tym razem. Za dużo się działo.

- Co to kurwa miało być?

- Ale my ...

- Carl do jasnej choinki, co ty wyprawiasz? Wiesz jak to mogło się skończyć?

- To był tylko policzek - Carl blady jak ściana, nie wiedział o co mi chodzi.

- Czy ty uważasz mnie za idiotkę ...

- Kochanie spokojnie. Zaraz wysadzisz dom w powietrze. Uspokój się - Edward próbował mnie uspokajać, ale nic to nie dawało.

- Po jaką cholerę rozpiąłeś jej guziki od sukienki? Za mało narozrabiałeś?

- Ja nic ... - mój syn już zielony próbował dalej brnąć w kłamstwa. Kiedy spojrzał na mnie od razu się wycofał. - To było chwilowe ...

- Jaką sukienkę? Może mi to wytłumaczysz?

- Carl najpierw uderzył, a potem siłą woli rozpiął sukienkę na dziewczynce, z którą się pokłócili. Peter próbował to powstrzymać. Niestety nie zdążył. Sukienka upadła. Efekt jest taki, że nasi synowie są zawieszeni do końca tygodnia.

- Mamo, musiałem, gdyby ...

- Wiem, ale to nie umniejsza waszej winy.

- Musicie panować nad mocami. Tłumaczyliśmy to wam niejeden raz - wtrącił się Edward.

- Wy dwaj - tu spojrzałam na moich młodszych synów - macie poważne kłopoty. Dziewczynki są wolne i idą jutro do szkoły.

- Jaką mamy karę - Peter jako ten mądrzejszy dobrze wiedział, że oboje dostaną równą karę. Nic go nie uratuje.

- Zastanawiam się cały czas nad zastosowaniem kary cielesnej w waszym przypadku.

Oboje przełknęli ślinę i chwycili się za tyłek.

- Kochanie, wiesz że ...

- Tak wiem, ale dziś przesadzili - cały czas byłam na nich wściekła i ze mnie buchało. Nagle coś mi przyszło do głowy - Edward podaj mi telefon.

- Co chcesz zrobić?

- Mam dwa dni wolne. Chce je poświęcić tobie i Embry'emu - chwyciłam słuchawkę telefonu, którą podał mi mój mąż. - Zafrina, jak miło cię słyszeć.

- NIE ... - winowajcy spojrzeli na mnie błagalnie.

- Cześć kochanie, co u was?

- Wszystko w porządku. Słuchaj, pamiętam że mówiłaś mi wczoraj coś o porządku na strychu?

- Tak - westchnęła - musimy z Senną poznosić te klamoty z góry, bo przyjeżdża do nas Eleazar z Carmen i dziećmi2.

- A potrzebujesz pomocników?

- Ok, kim oni są i co przeskrobali?

- Carl i Peter - lekko się zaśmiałam. Wściekłość powoli mnie opuszczała.

- O Boże, czym ci zawinili te dwa aniołki?

- Raczej diabełki. Zostali zawieszeni do końca tygodnia.

- To musiało być coś poważnego?

- Carl spoliczkował koleżankę, a Peter zerwał z niej sukienkę.

- Czy my mówimy, o tym samym. Carl i Peter? Twoi synowie, wiek lat dziesięć?

- Tak mówimy, o tym samym. To co zajmiecie się nimi?

- Rozumiem, że mają dostać wycisk? - czy ona ma jakąś więź telepatyczną ze mną?

- Tak, o tym myślę Zafrina. Jak będziesz coś chciała, czy potrzebowała daj tylko znać.

- Dobra, rozłączam się. Pa pa.

Odłożyłam telefon, spojrzałam na Edwarda. Ten chichotał, aż mu się klatka trzęsła. Pokazał mi w stronę kanapy. Odwróciłam się i nie powiem. Zastopowało mnie.

- A co to, do cholery ma być? - byłam w szoku. Moi synowie klęczeli przy kanapie. Tyłki mieli wypięte, gatki ściągnięte, a obok leżał pasek.

- Nasze dzieci, doszły do wniosku, że już wolą lanie, niż pomaganie ciotkom w porządkach. Klęczą tak od jakiś dwóch minut - teraz to Edward śmiał się już na całego. - Cholera, moje żebra.

- Nie rozmawialiście z Embry'm? - Pokręcili głowami. - Próbował już tego.

- I ?

- No cóż, kary nie cofnęłam i wam też nie cofnę. Jutro od 8 do 16 jesteście u Zafriny i ich słuchacie. Muszą przygotować pokój na przyjazd Eleazar z rodziną.

- Mamo, błagam. Zbij nas tak mocno jak chcesz. Nie każ nam tylko tam iść. Znowu będzie w nas wpychać tofu i soje - zaskomlał Peter

- Czy ty wiesz ile gratów oni mają na strychu? - próbował argumentować Carl.

- Wiem, dlatego im pomożecie. zakładajcie gatki bo i tak was nie uderzę. Embry!

- Tak mamo?

- Jutro jedziesz z wujkiem Nauhelem i tatą do pracy. Zajmiesz się przepisywaniem dokumentacji do komputera.

- Mamo ...

- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? Zawsze mogę cię przywiązać do fotelu.

- Ok. Zgadzam się - i uciekł z pokoju.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon. To Carlisle.

- Tak, coś się stało? - spytałam zerkając na synów wstających z klęczek i podciągających sobie spodnie.

- Dzwonię by przypomnieć Edwardowi o lekach.

- Jakich lekach.

- Ma złamane dwa żebra, solidnie obitą wątrobę i parę pomniejszych ran. Musi wziąć zastrzyk. Dałem mu trzy dawki. Jedną ma wziąć teraz, drugą przed snem, a trzecią rano. To środek uśmierzający ból i antybiotyk.

- Domięśniowo?

- Tak. Tylko błagam, nie każ mu kłaść się na brzuch.

- Zrozumiałam. Zrobić mu w tyłek. Coś jeszcze?

- Aha, stoi obok i nic ci nie powiedział?

- Tak.

- Co z dziećmi?

- A co ma być? Dziewczynki idą do szkoły, Embry jedzie do pracy z Edwardem, a Carl i Peter pomagają Zafrinie i Sennie.

- Dziadku ratuj. Ona nas wykończy!

- Won, na dwór! - wydarłam się na cały głos. Zauważyłam że mój kochany mąż, próbuje zwiać za zewnątrz. - Ty nie. Masz chyba coś do zrobienia?

- Oho, nie wtrącam się. Trzymaj się Bello - zamknęłam oczy i próbowałam się uspokoić.

- Cześć Carlisle.

Spojrzałam się na męża. Stał przede mną z przygotowaną strzykawką. Głową pokazałam mu by usiadł na kanapie.

- Nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć.

- Tak, jasne. I dlatego chciałeś uciec na dwór.

Podwinęłam mu rękaw koszuli i szybko uporałam się z zastrzykiem. Musiałam nauczyć się sama robić zastrzyki, jak dzieciaki zachorowały na serce. Wyczułam, że trochę napiął mięśnie.

- Bolało?

Pocałował mnie w czoło i przytulił.

- Trochę.

- Powiedz mi, będziemy kiedyś mogli spokojnie spędzić wieczór?

Edward zaśmiał się i westchnął.

- Nie w tym życiu kochanie. Nie w tym życiu kochanie.

- Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze wyjście z pięcioraczkami po zakupy?

- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć.

_Retrospekcja_

_Pięcioraczki miały trochę ponad rok, a wyglądały na trzy. Wzięliśmy je na zakupy do marketu. Chcieliśmy zrobić pizze na kolacje. Ledwo weszliśmy do sklepu dzieciaki rozbiegły się po całym sklepie. Postanowiliśmy zrobić zakupy, a po drodze pozbierać dzieciaki. Zaczęliśmy od mąki. Po drodze minęliśmy regał z płatkami i znaleźliśmy dwójkę naszych dzieci. Przyglądała im się starsza pani. Peter stał przy czekoladowych kulkach, a Lizy przy płatkach z miodem. Między nimi trwałą zażarta dyskusja, co do wyboru płatków śniadaniowych._

_- Czekoladowe kuleczki._

_- Miodowe królestwo._

_Patrzyliśmy na to w szoku. Ta dwójka rzadko się kłóciła. Teoretycznie prócz tych czterech słów nic nie zostało powiedziane. Nagle Peter się zdenerwował i rzucił z całej siły płatkami w siostrę. Ta obróciła się do niego i ruszyła biegiem. Przeczuwając czym się to zakończy, puściłam się biegiem i chwyciłam małą przed zadaniem jakiegokolwiek ciosu._

_- Co tu się dzieje? - spojrzałam srogo na dwójkę rozrabiaków._

_- Mamy problem z płatkami. _

_- Dobrze, jeżeli wy nie możecie się dogadać, to ja wybiorę. _

_Każde trzymało w ręce swoje płatki. Odłożyłam je na półkę i włożyłam do wózka cztery opakowania zwykłych kukurydzianych płatków. _

_- Ale mamo ... - zaczęli jęczeć. _

_- Ja wybieram te. Trzeba było się dogadać. _

_Cały czas trzymałam małą na ręku. Edward wziął za rękę Carla i poszliśmy dalej. _

_- Ekipa sprzątająca do przedziału nr 6. Ekipa sprzątająca do przedziału nr 6._

_- Kurwa - zaklął Edward. Rzadko mu się to zdarzało przy dzieciach._

_Szliśmy dalej, Lizy i Peter kroczyli obok nas naburmuszeni. Po pięciu minutach zleźliśmy Carla. Bawił się Piłką nożną._

_- Carl, mogę się dowiedzieć co tu robisz?_

_- Chcę piłkę na gwiazdkę. Wypróbowuje, która jest najlepsza._

_I nim zdążyłam go powstrzymać piłka poszybowała i uderzyła w regał ze sprzętem obozowym. Namioty, maty, śpiwory i inne rzeczy pospadały na dół._

_- Ekipa sprzątająca do przedziału nr 12. Ekipa sprzątająca do przedziału nr 12._

_- Cholera jasna - zaklął Edward._

_Czwarte z naszych dzieci znaleźliśmy wśród roślin. Próbowało ożywić sztuczną roślinkę. I o dziwo ze sztucznych kwiatków zaczęły kiełkować pąki._

_- Nessi, wiesz że tego nie można._

_-Ale one były takie brzydkie, plastikowe. Teraz żyją._

_- Tak one są z plastiku i takie mają pozostać. One są sztuczne._

_- Są martwe._

_Zrezygnowana pokręciłam głową, Nie, jej nigdy się nie wytłumaczy tego. Kiedy Chwyciłam małą i pociągnęłam za sobą usłyszałam jak coś pęka. Odwróciłam się pełna złych przeczuć. Z malunku na ścianie właśnie wyskoczył ... renifer?_

_- Co do kurwy ..._

_- Ekipa sprzątająca alejka ... Kurwa, skąd tu jeleń? Niech ktoś zadzwoni do zoo._

_- Idziemy, bo zaraz zapłacimy tu tyle, ile kosztowałby nas nowy dom - załkał Edward._

_- To i tak będzie najdroższa pizza na świecie - zaśmiałam się i ruszyliśmy w poszukiwaniu ostatniej zguby. Po pół godzinie w wózku znalazły się prawie całe sprawunki, a czwórka dzieciaków szła grzecznie obok nas. _

_- To kogo nam brakuje? - zapytałam zmęczona.- Cecy?_

_- Tu jestem._

_- Peter?_

_- Jestem._

_- Nessi?_

_- Obecna._

_- Lizy?_

_- Jestem?_

_- Czyli brakuje nam Carla?_

_- Tu jestem mamo._

_Spojrzałam na dół. Koło nas stały dwie dziewczynki i dwóch chłopców. Nas? Jakich nas, stałam sama z czwórką dzieci._

_- Edward! - wydarłam się na cały sklep._

_Biegiem ruszyłam do mrożonek. Nic, pusto. Nie pewnie spojrzałam na dział szkła. Jeżeli mała jest tam gdzie myślę, to mamy problem, Tylko Embry jest w stanie ją uciszyć. Nagle zobaczyłam Edwarda szybko biegnącego do mnie z ostatnią zgubą._

_- Zwiewamy?_

_- Na razie zapanowałem nad kataklizmem - odparł zdenerwowany Edward._

_- Ja chcę tamtą lampkę w mamuty._

_- Mamuty?!_

_- Epoka Lodowcowa._

_- Żadnych zwierząt więcej w domu. Wystarczy nam Tom._

_Nagle spojrzałam w dół._

_- Bierz ją i czekaj na zewnątrz. Tam będzie bezpieczniej - krzyknęłam, gdy Edward wybiegał z małą. Nagle dało się usłyszeć wycie alarmów ze wszystkich samochodów._

_- Ekipa sprzątająca dział tekstylny, ekipa sprzątająca dział tekstylny._

_- Kurwy, przecież nas tam nie było - wydarłam się wściekła, ruszając z czwórką dzieci do kasy._

_Koniec retrospekcji_

Zaśmialiśmy się na to wspomnienie.

- Tak to było bardzo inspirujące doświadczenie.

- A pamiętasz ich pierwszy mecz piłki nożnej.

- Carlisle przez miesiąc się u nas nie pokazywał. A przecież mu mówiłam by wziął tylko dwójkę dzieci, ale się uparł.

Nie powiem, trochę zaszalały. Nasze dzieci mieli wtedy dwa lata, a wyglądały na pięć. Spodobali im się harleyowcy. Zasypali ich pytaniami, zmusili do przejażdżki na motorach i okupywali cały mecz. Carlisle zamiast spokojnie oglądać mecz, wariował z niepokoju.

Po kolacji, poszliśmy do łóżka. Dzieciaki jeszcze oglądali coś w telewizji.

- No to co maleńka, zabawimy się? - Edward chwycił mnie jedną ręką za pierś, a drugą zjechał na dół.

- Edwardzie ... - byłam w szoku. Mój mąż rzadko aż tak afiszował swoje pożądanie. Nagle odepchnęłam go od siebie. - Co ty do cholery robiłeś sam w TWILIGHT?! Chcesz mnie zostawić samą z szóstką dzieci?!

- Kochanie, to ...

- Nie kochaniuj mi tu teraz. Po kiego czorta tam polazłeś?

- Ja ci to wszystko wyjaśnię.

- Czekam ...

Nagle rozległo się walenie do drzwi. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Było po dwudziestej drugiej. Podeszłam do drzwi i otworzyłam je wściekła.

- Bella? Chyba w czymś wam przeszkadzamy?

- Co wy tu do cholery robicie. Mieliście być w Forks.

1Inna rozdział 1 str. 6

2 Eleazar, prawnik który bronił chłopaków w Innej. Brat Zefriny i Senny


	4. Rozdział 3

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

**EMMETT**

_Edward POV_

Nie powiem, nic dziś nie układało się po mojej myśli. Począwszy od wizyty w Twilight. Kiedy tam wszedłem wiedziałem, że będą kłopoty. Musiałem złapać tego Ericka van Meer'a. Groził moim klientom. Mój informator powiedział, że będzie tam dziś. Miał umówione spotkanie z kimś z biura prokuratora generalnego. Nie wiedziałem, z kim się spotka. Jeżeli była to prawda to Bella ma przechlapane. Niestety, w chwili kiedy zobaczyłem tych typków wiedziałem, że będą kłopoty i nie odpuszczą. Po chwili, cała trójka rzuciła się na mnie. Jak zobaczyłem tam Belle wiedziałem, że się wścieknie. Później Carlisle zabrał mnie i Jaspera do szpitala. Po opatrzeniu i wykupienia lekarstw zostałem dostarczony razem z Embry'm do domu. Czekałem na żonę, która musiała załagodzić wybryk naszych dzieci. Kolejny wybryk. Jak wróciła nastąpiło wyładowanie elektryczne. Ochrzaniała wszystkich za wszystko. Na koniec dostało się mnie. Nie dość że zrobiła mi zastrzyk, który swoją drogą nadal mnie piekł jak cholera, to jeszcze naskoczyła na mnie za Twilight. Kiedy już myślałem że będę musiał powiedzieć prawdę, uratował mnie dzwonek do drzwi. Podążałem za Bellą do drzwi. Kiedy otworzyła byłem w wielkim szoku.

- Bella? Chyba w czymś wam przeszkadzamy?

- Co wy tu do cholery robicie? Mieliście być w Forks. - Moja żona była w szoku.

- Emmett co do pieruna tu robicie? - Ja chyba w również.

- Bella masz poważne problemy ... ale może najpierw się ubierz co?

- O co wam ... cholera jasna by to wzięła - spojrzałem na moją żonę, która poprawiała szlafrok. Zachichotałem.

- Właźcie. Dzieciaki biegnijcie do chłopaków. Pewnie się stęsknili za wami, a dorosłych zapraszam do salonu. Tam porozmawiamy.

Dzieciaki od razu pobiegły, a my skierowaliśmy się do salonu. Cały czas drapałem ramię po zastrzyku.

- Co się tak drapiesz. Pokaż to - Bella podwinęła mi rękaw

- Cholera, ale spuchło - patrzyłem na moje ramię, które było grubości uda. Spojrzałem na Bellę. Wykręcała już numer. Założę się z każdym że dzwoni do Carlisla.

- Carlisle, Edward ma rękę o grubości uda ... Jakie uczulenie, kurwa ... A skąd mam to wziąć?! ... Jakie pół godziny, masz tu do cholery być za piętnaście minut ... Carlisle za pół godziny to jego ramię będzie grubości jego bioder, więc rusz dupę i tu chodź ... A co mnie obchodzi jakieś pierdolone konsylium ?! ...

Usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Wyszedłem. No tak, jak moja kochana żona się wścieknie, to lepiej uciekać i robić co chce. Otworzyłem drzwi.

- Jasper co ty tu robisz? Mamy jakiś cholerny zjazd rodzinny czy co?

- Pokaż to cholerne ramię - chwycił mnie za ramię. Krzyknąłem i wyrwałem rękę.

- Jasper ... Carlisle, po cholerę mi Jasper ... zawsze się wywiniesz - po czym rzuciła słuchawką w ścianę.

- Uspokój się Bella. Zaraz mu dam coś na to. Panikujesz.

Po czym wyjął strzykawkę,

- Zjeżdżaj z tym. Trzymaj się z dala ode mnie.

- Edward ...

- Jasper, przestań wpływać na jego decyzję.

- A jak mam mu to podać? Związać go?

- Spadaj - rzuciłem i zacząłem się wycofywać.

- Chodźcie do sypialni.

Bella chwyciła mnie i zaciągnęła. Posadziła mnie na kanapie i czytała co zawiera zastrzyk, który chce mi podać Jasper.

- Jasper, czy możesz przeczytać ostatnie zdanie.

Ten wziął lek i zaczął czytać.

- Rozrzedza krew. Nie podawać chorym na ... serce. Jesteś kurwa jakąś czarownicą czy wiedźmą?

Nie zdążył uciec i oberwał od mojej kochanej żony pięścią w żebra. Zachichotałem. Bella nie pozwoliła mnie mu tknąć. Po dziesięciu minutach przyjechał Carlisle i opieprzył Jaspera. Podał mi środek przeciwuczuleniowy i poszedł do salonu. Podążyliśmy za nim. Usiedliśmy na wszystkich wolnych miejscach w salonie.

- No dobrze, o co chodzi Emmett. Po co przywlekłeś tu swoje cztery litery i rodzinę? - Przeszedłem od razu do rzeczy.

- Bella masz poważne kłopoty. Ktoś z biura prokuratora okręgowego Miami, spotkał się dziś rano w Twilight z Erickiem van Meer'em. - Cholera. Lepiej powoli się wycofam.

- Ja byłam dziś rano w Twilight, ale Ericka van Meer'a nie było. Prawda Edwardzie? Edwardzie?

EDWARD!

_**Bella Pov**_

Cholera jasne. Wpieprzę mu. Przywalę tak, że długo się nie pozbiera.

- Tato, czemu chcesz uciec przez okno.

- Edwardzie Anthony Cullenie, jeżeli za chwilę nie przywleczesz tu swojej dupy, to obiecuje że będziesz miał problem z pewnym miejscem w dolnych partiach swojego ciała.

- Oła - Emmett i Jasper od razu chwycili się za jajka.

- Bella. kochanie, poszedłem tylko po wodę - łgał jak diler narkotykowy na przesłuchaniu,

- Po co byłeś dziś w Twilight?

- Erick van Meer miał się dziś tam zjawić. Groził naszym klientom.

- Bella, mój kumpel twierdzi że van Meer ma wtyczkę w twoim biurze. Miał się dziś z nim spotkać. To nie ich pierwsze spotkanie. - tłumaczył Emmett.

- A ty skąd o tym wiedziałeś? - Edward coraz bardziej mi podpadał.

- Mój informator też coś o tym bąkał. - Mój mąż prawie czołgał się po podłodze.

- A czemu mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?

- Bo nie wiedziałem czy to prawda? - po czym schował się za fotelem na którym siedział Carlisle.

- Edward ... kiedyś cię zamorduje. - odetchnęłam głęboko. - Emmett podaj co wiesz.

- Sprzedaje informacje o waszych akcjach. Kim się interesujecie i kiedy będzie nalot na handlarzy narkotyków.

- Cholera. Wiesz coś o nim?

- To jakiś pionek w twoim biurze, nikt ważny.

- Emmett w moim biurze pracuje ponad 2500 osób. Kadra zarządzająca liczy 400 osób. Więc mamy ponad 2100 podejrzanych.

- Gej.

- A skąd to wiesz? - Edwarda bardzo zaciekawiła ta informacja.

- Mój kumpel sam jest gejem i w takim towarzystwie się porusza. Coś nam to daje Bello?

- Nie pytam podwładnych, o ich orientację seksualną. Eliminując kobiety, zostaje nam około tysiąca pięćset osób.

- Sepleni, lubi drogie garnitury.

- To daje nam około 900 osób. Postaraj się.

- Korzysta z burdelu.

- Emmett, nie pytam ... - Nagle coś mi przyszło do głowy. - Jasper mówiłeś że ludzie odwiedzający Twilight łapią choroby.

- Bella ...

- Musze mieć spis tych ludzi z trzech/czterech ostatnich miesięcy.

- Będzie ciężko. Mogę podać ci, kto zachorował na choroby przenoszone drogami płciowymi, ale wątpię, żeby osoba pracująca u ciebie podała swoje prawdziwe dane.

- Cholera. No cóż będziemy sprawdzać jeden po drugim.

- Bello, pamiętaj też, że nie jestem jedynym lekarzem w Miami. Poza tym on mógłby pojechać do jakiejś innej miejscowości.

- Może to jakiś roznosiciel listów, goniec, czy ktoś w tym stylu. - Do rozmowy włączył się Embry.

- Skąd ci przyszedł ten pomysł do głowy? - Jasper sceptycznie popatrzył na niego. Ale ja i Edward od razu wiedzieliśmy o co mu chodzi.

- Synu jesteś genialny. To musi być osoba, która łatwo przemieszcza się między wydziałami i nie wzbudza podejrzeń. - Edward podszedł i położył dłoń na ramieniu syna, by mu pogratulować. - Tak dalej, a zostaniesz detektywem i wciągniemy cię do spółki po ...

- Edward, do cholery. On musi siedzieć z dupą na miejscu. Żadnych akcji. Żadnych nerwów. Żadnego wysiłku. Zapomniałeś.

- Do ukończenia szkoły jeszcze daleko ...

- Nie. Jak chce może zostać księgowym. - wypaliłam.

Carlisle zaczął się krztusić, a Jasper zrobił się dziwnie czerwony.

- O co chodzi? - spojrzałam na męża, któremu mina dziwnie zrzedła.

- To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł. - zaczął Edward.

- Czemu? - spytałam podejrzliwie.

- Synu idź na górę do dzieci. Zobacz czy nie rozniosły piętra w strzępy.

Po dwóch sekundach Embry'ego już nie było.

- Może ktoś mi powie o co tu chodzi?

- No cóż Carlisle i Jasper stwierdzili, że jak ma piątki z matematyki to pomoże im w rozliczeniach.

- I co z tego wyszło? - spytałam pełna największych obaw.

- Nasz syn wziął pierwsza lekcję kreatywnej księgowości.

- Co?! W jaki sposób?!

- No cóż, mój były księgowy stosował parę niedozwolonych sztuczek, a mały to zwąchał.

- Ale ja nadal nie rozumiem.

- Boże Bello, sprawa zamknięta.

- Co zrobił Embry? - byłam coraz bardziej wściekła i zdenerwowana.

- Razem z moim byłym księgowym chcieli wyłudzić niezłą sumkę z podatków. Jak to zauważyłem to solidnie go opieprzyłem i zadzwoniłem po policję. Moje rozliczenia dałem innej firmie do przejrzenia. Przez trzy miesiące sprawdzali wszystkie moje sprawozdania. Na szczęście mój były księgowy nie narozrabiał za dużo. - wytłumaczył Carlisle.

- No dobrze, ale co z tym wspólnego ma Jasper? - odrzekłam spoglądając na szwagra.

- No cóż. Embry postanowił poćwiczyć księgowość na moich rachunkach. Carlisle mnie nie uprzedził i pozwoliłem mu rozliczyć jeden miesiąc. Gdyby nie mój księgowy wpakowałby mnie w niezłe bagno. Chciał wyłudzić ponad miliard dolarów od urzędu podatkowego.

- O mój Boże - czułam jak uginają się pode mną nogi. - Co ten dzieciak jeszcze wymyśli. Aż się boję.

- Ja też. Ale to jest myśl z tymi gońcami.

- Wiesz ile ja mam gońców i temu potrzebnych ludzi. Koło pięciuset.

- Zróbmy prowokacje.

- Nie podoba mi się to. Będą z tego kłopoty.

Jakoś ulokowaliśmy gości. Chłopcy pojechali do Zafriny i Senny. Mieszka nie daleko, więc wyruszyli rowerami. Edward i Embry pojechali do biura detektywistycznego tego pierwszego. Ja zajęłam się z Rose poszukiwaniem domu dla nich.

Trzy tygodnie później.

- Bella uspokój się. Wyjdzie z tego.

- Emmett, odejdź ode mnie bo ci coś zrobię.

- Bella to tylko ...

- Carlisle, on tam leży z kulą w piersi. Jeśli go stracę ...

- Na miłość Bożą, przecież Carlisle już go podleczył. Trzeba wyjąć tą kulę. - Roslie próbowała wziąć stronę swojego męża.

- Jak on mógł? Przyjął kulę przeznaczoną dla mnie.

- To przecież twój mąż. Kocha cię.

- Wspaniale. Mówiłam wam że coś tam nie gra. Ale nie, wy zawsze jesteście mądrzejsi. I jak się to skończyło? Colin i Brady mają złamane nogi. Jasper ma poprzecinane ścięgna ręki, a Edward ma kule w klatce piersiowej. Po prostu genialne. - Aż się zatrzęsłam. - No i nie zapominajmy o Embry'm, który dostał ataku serca. A na dodatek mój zastępca ładnych parę latek posiedzi w więzieniu za handel narkotykami.

- Ale złapaliśmy tego kapusia.

- Na Boga, ale za jaką cenę. To była tylko płotka.

- Gdyby nie dzieci ...

- Carlisle, to mnie wcale nie pociesza. Ich tam nie powinno być. Boże Jak ja sobie to przypomnę, to mam ochotę was udusić.

_Retrospekcja_

_Edward, Nauhel i Emmett zatrudnili się w moim biurze jako gońce. Niezły nepotyzm swoją drogą, ale mi nikt się nie postawił. Cały czas miałam wrażenie, że coś się posypie w tym genialnym planie. Wytypowaliśmy dziesięć osób. Podaliśmy im fałszywe namiary. Ustaliliśmy spotkanie i tylko czekać teraz aż ktoś wpadnie w sidła. Ciągle mówiłam im, że co mi tu śmierdzi. Nagle usłyszałam jak otwierają się drzwi._

_- Nie podoba mi się to.- Eric van Meer, ojciec chrzestny gangu narkotykowego w Miami, wciąż był niepewny informacji._

_- Mówiłem panu, panie van Meer że trzeba to zrobić dziś. - to był głos mojego zastępcy. - Chłopcy zaraz to przeniosą._

_- Tak, dostałeś wczoraj cynk._

_- No właśnie. Jak ona na to wpadnie, powiąże mnie z panem i leżymy oboje._

_- Max Travis. Nigdy ... _

_Nie zdążyłam dokończyć szeptem zdania, bo ktoś wpadł do środka. Czułam że Edward sztywnieje._

_- Embry, co on na Boga ... - wyszeptał przerażony mój mąż._

_Wyjrzałam zza skrzynek. Kiedy zobaczyłam moje syna z laptopem na środku sali, zamurowało mnie. Nagle van Meer podszedł do niego i przyłożył broń do skroni. Mój syn zaczął się dusić. _

_- Kim jesteś do diabła i co tu robisz?_

_- Ja ... ja ..._

_- To Embry syn Isabelli Swan. Skoro on tu jest ..._

_- To jest to pułapka. - Van Meer zaczął panikować._

_Stwierdziłam że należy wyjść. To go trochę rozproszy._

_- Maxymilianie Travis co się tutaj dzieje?_

_- Cholera jasna. Sprowadziła tu pewnie całą brygadę szybkiego reagowania._

_- A widzisz tu kogoś jeszcze. Gdzie by mieli się ukryć? Widzisz ile jest tu miejsca? Jutro mieliśmy robić tu inspekcje. Razem z synem mieliśmy zrobić pobieżny inwentarz. - "Zamorduje tego szczeniaka." _

_- Tak i co jeszcze?_

_Nagle mój syn upuścił laptop i przyłożył sobie dłonie do serca. _

_- Proszę puść go. On ma chore serce._

_- Tak jasne - van Meer mocniej przycisnął broń._

_- Spójrz na niego. Dusi się. W plecaku ma leki na serce. Błagam. Jak ich zaraz nie weźmie dostanie ataku serca. Max, przecież rozmawialiśmy trzy dni temu o jego chorobie. Powiedz mu._

_- To prawda. Sam wiozłem go do kardiologa w zeszłym tygodniu. _

_- Pozwól dzieciakowi wziąć pigułki. tylko o to cię proszę._

_- Nie. I tak umrzecie w ciągu minuty. - powiedział baron narkotykowy. _

_Odrzucił Embry'ego na bok i wycelował we mnie. Usłyszałam odbezpieczenie broni i wystrzał. Zobaczyłam Edwarda, który rzucił się przede mnie, przyjmując na siebie kulę. Zamiast strachu ogarnął mnie gniew. Furia. Żądza mordu. Miałam czerwone plamki przed oczami. Zaczęłam spazmatycznie oddychać. Przestałam kontrolować moją moc. Słup ognia skoczył ku van Meer'owi i Travisowi. Stali w ogniu. Tzn. buchał ogień z ich ciał, ale oni się nie palili. Byli tylko mocno poparzeni. Utworzyłam osłonę z ognia wokół nas, jak kiedyś w domu. Otoczyłam nią siebie, Edwarda i Embry'ego. Nagle zbiegli się chłopcy barona narkotykowego. Chcieli ugasić ogień na ich szefie. Nic to nie dało. Po kilku sekundach zobaczyłam jak z góry lecą dwa ciała. To Colin i Brady. Moi pr - owcy. Jak upadli na ziemię, to tak huknęła, że myślałam iż nie żyją. Obaj mieli zgięte nogi pod dziwnym kątem._

_- Bella, muszę do niego podejść, bo inaczej umrze. _

_To Jasper próbował podejść do mojego syna. Wpuściłam go i postanowiłam podpalić resztę szemranego towarzystwa. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy nagle wszystkim łotrom pospadały spodnie, pozabezpieczała się broń i do sali wleciała chmara motylków. Miałam wielką ochotę solidnie sprać pięć pięcioletnich tyłków. Reszta towarzystwa powychodziła z ukrycia, więc ogień przestał mnie już trawić. Patrzyłam na Embry'ego i Jaspera. Nagle Max rzucił się do ucieczki, pchnął Jaspera, który zatoczył się na stół ze szkłem. Przy zderzeniu szkło pospadało na ziemię. a Jasper z impetem upadł na jego szczątki. Jego ręce zaczęły mocno krwawić. Co jeszcze się tu zdarzy? Po chwili wpadła policja i lekarze. Nawet nie zdawałam sobie, sprawy że klęczę obok Edwarda i próbuje nim potrząsać. Carlisle na siłę odciągnął mnie od męża._

_- Musi jechać do szpitala. trzeba wyjąć kulę._

_- Co tu robisz?_

_- Usłyszałem wezwanie. _

_- Carlisle jedź z nim. Spróbuj mu pomóc._

_- Wiesz że nie mogę. _

_- Jak on umrze, to ..._

_- Pojadę z nim, ale na niewiele się przydam._

_- Carlisle, ja nie będę umiała bez niego żyć. Rozumiesz?_

_Popatrzył na mnie i zauważyłam że jest w wielkim szoku. _

_- Nawet tak nie myśl. Masz dzieci._

_- On jest całym moim życiem. Bez niego traci ono sens._

_- Zrobię co będę mógł. Jedź z Embry'm. Miał zawał._

_Nie ruszałam się, cały czas patrzyłam na Edwarda. Wydawało mi się że słabnie z każdą chwil. Nagle zostałam wepchnięta do karetki Embry'ego i jechałam razem z nim._

_Koniec retrospekcji_

Otworzyły się drzwi od sali operacyjnej. Wyszedł lekarz. Podszedł do nas.

- Pani Cullen? - pokiwałam głową. - Jestem dr Midnight. Operowałem pani męża.

- Co z nim?

- Stracił dużo krwi. Musieliśmy usunąć śledzionę i część jelita. Ale udało nam się wyjąć kulę i jakoś go poskładać. Niestety jest w stanie krytycznym. Najbliższe dwa dni będą decydujące.

- Mogę go zobaczyć? Proszę.

- Jutro, jak jego stan się poprawi.

- Doktorze, ja ...

Nagle wybiegła pielęgniarka.

- Doktorze zatrzymanie akcji serca ...

Czułam że odlatuje i spowiła mnie ciemność.

- Bello, otwórz oczy.

- Odzyskała już przytomność. Jej tętno wróciło do normy. Pani Cullen ...

Powoli podniosłam powieki. Obok mnie stał Jasper i Alice.

- Co z Edwardem? Do jasnej ...

- Proszę się uspokoić. Wszystko w porządku. Pani teść jest u niego. To nie on miał zatrzymanie akcji serca.

- Boże ja zaraz zwariuje. Co z Embry'm? Jak ...

- No cóż tu sprawa jest gorsza. Prawdopodobnie będzie potrzebował nowego serca.

- Cholera, aż tak źle?

- Sprawdzimy jeszcze wyniki i w razie czego wpiszemy go na listę do przeszczepu.

- Jak długo obejdzie się bez przeszczepu?

- No cóż, według mnie może pociągnie z rok czy dwa, ale bez badań i wyników to mogę tylko spekulować.

- Mogę iść do niego?

- Tak, leży razem z pani mężem w jednej sali.

- Boże to jak długo byłam nieprzytomna?

- Odleciała pani na prawie dziesięć godzin.

- O ja ... - silny ból przeszył moje podbrzusze. Ból był tak silny, że nie oponowałam gdy lekarz wziął mnie na jakieś badania. Podłączył jakąś maszynę i podciągnął mi koszulkę. Po chwili chwycił za słuchawkę i krzyknął.

- Sala operacyjną. Potrzebuje anestezjologa i ginekologa. Macie pięć minut.

Po chwili wpadli tu dwaj lekarze i zaczęli się naradzać.

- Pani Cullen, musimy zrobić cesarkę.

- Co? Pan żartuje. Nie miałam już zajść w ciążę i urodzić dzieci.

- No cóż, teraz już na pewno pani nie będzie mogła. To ciążą pozamaciczna ...

Nie usłyszałam nic więcej bo znowu ogarnęła mnie ciemność.

Kiedy się ocknęłam siedział przy mnie Edward. Miał lekki zarost.

- Boże, który ...

- Przespałaś pięć dni.

- CO?! Zresztą nieważne ... Edward co ty ...

- Carlisle mi pomógł. Teraz siedzi z Embry'm.

- Co z jego sercem?

- Wyniki wykazały że jest bardzo słabe. Carlisle teraz siedzi przy nim i próbuje ...

- Boże, co jeszcze nas spotka.

- Kiedy mi powiedziano, że nie odzyskujesz przytomności to zmusiłem Carlisle ... i siedzę tu każdą chwilę. Jak do tego doszło ... Przecież dr Weber wyraźnie powiedziała ...

- Nie wiem. Kiedy lekarz mi o tym powiedział zemdlałam. Co z dziećmi? - Tak się zdenerwowałam, że podniosłam się ... i cóż, to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Zawroty głowy sprawiły, że zaczęłam zwracać. Po minucie, kiedy opadłam z sił przyszedł lekarz.

- Żołądek już się uspokoił?

- Chyba wyplułam wszystko co miałam ...

- Spokojnie. Po godzinie wszystko wróci do normy.

- Mam nadzieje.

- Czy ... urodziłam ...

- Nie. Dzieci już nie żyły. Bliźniaczki ... Musieliśmy usunąć macicę.

- Wiem. Lekarz mówił. Co z piątką wspaniałych?

- Dają w kość Kajuszowi.

- Co on tu robi ...

- Przyjechał, jak tylko Carlisle powiedział mu, że trafiłem do szpitala.

- Wyobrażam sobie co się tam dzieje. Na pewno jest w siódmym niebie.


End file.
